Knights of The Old Republic: A New Breed
by halo2master998
Summary: fast paced story of 2 jedi masters on a mission... first story so plz R & R


Knights of the Old Republic: A New Breed

A blaster bolt whizzed past Lorbacca, another sizzled against his crossed double-bladed lightsabers. Bolts were hitting everywhere, leaving black smoking burn marks. Making moving a tricky business, Lorbacca's friend and fellow Jedi master Borriia followed him up to another duracrate blocking and dodging all the way.

"We aren't going to be able to take much more of this unless, we do something quick to take down their numbers!" yelled master Borriia.

"I know," bellowed back Lorbacca holstering one of his lightsabers; "Let me think can you cover for awhile."

"I think so just don't take to long I'm getting old you know," replied Borriia.

"I know," Lorbacca groaned in an I'm thinking tone, "but give me five minutes and I'll have a plan".

"You still haven't told me in all these years why you always speak wookie, even though you know basic," chuckled Borriia.  
"Well I guess I can tell you under the circumstances, it reminds me of home which I haven't seen in a long time," growled Lorbacca.

Without warning Borriia lunged out into the line of fire and started deflecting blaster bolts. She was doing fine until the sith attack squad got out a rocket propelled grenade launcher, and fired two grenades in a b-line for them. Thinking on her feet as she had always been drilled to, reaching into the force she flung them back into group slightly altering the trajectory upwards to clear the energy shield wall the sith had erected around them.

"Booooom," reported the grenades killing all but ten warriors. Reaching into the force Lorbacca found the dark forms in the force, he began wrenching the lightsaber resistant vibroarmor off. Feeling all of forms come into focus he released a sigh of relief, until to his distinct horror he saw Borriia fall to a vibroshield. Anger and fear coursed through him, had he just seen the last move his friend would ever make- a fall to the cold floor.

"BORRIIA," he groaned in anguish, "Borriia get up please don't just lay there."

Not bothering to think of the consequences he flung the vibroshield still stuck in Borriia's broken body using the force into the warrior who left it there. Leaving it there for only a second before flinging it again into the nearest warrior, repeating the process until after six; one sith dodged and the shield flew into the wall and stuck. It wiggled but not even the force could separate it from the wall. Seeing this Lorbacca began leaping around, slicing left and right. Growling the dirtiest wookie curses possible all the time decapitating and severing bodies at the waste, when he was done and exhausted the smell of gore even made a Wookie's stomach queasy.

He made his way over to Borriia; she had lost a lot of blood. Reaching deep into the force he still had difficulty touching Borriia. Could she be dead? After reaching her his anguish was silenced, when he found she was still breathing.

"Commander Tarkin respond quickly with a med team General Borriia is down," Lorbacca howled into his comlink; "_How did the darkness find force sensitives to swell its ranks with," thought to himself._

Lorbacca walked onto the holopad, and began sending the message.

"My fellow masters I report to under grave circumstances master Borriia has fallen," he roared so the sound receptors would catch it. "Also the dark side has grown strong with force sensitives, a sith attack squad appeared and opened fire without warning." "Two of our contacts were decapitated."

"This indeed be grave news," croaked Yoda; "This news however of the contacts seems of little consequence, yes?"

"It would be if not for the fact that a lightsaber did the deed," Lorbacca roared again.

"Oh..hh..hh… this be the work of Darth Malace, yes?" coughed Yoda.

"I wish it were, but both contacts were done in quick succession which leads me to believe there is a new sith lord on table," growled Lorbacca this time; "unfortunately this supports the stories that Malace has a counter part with a double-bladed lightsaber or two separate lightsabers."

"We will do what we can from our end," responded the council members in unison; "may the force be with you, always."

The transmission went dead.

Lorbacca tossed in his restless sleep he was dreaming._ "Borriia was down dead on the floor and there was nothing he could do but howl in rage and sorrow, a dark figure standing over her body laughing with glee." "All he could think to do was to strike the figure down in anger and revenge, becoming the thing he had sworn to fight against to protect the republic." "How could he live as this?" "The answer was he couldn't, putting his lightsaber to his head he pushed the activation switch…"_

Out of the darkness came a cry of pain! Borriia had awakened to her body telling her it was in anguish. Lorbacca sat bolt upright, got out of bed quickly threw on his clothes and broke into a force run. Reaching the infirmary to find Borriia arguing with the clone medic over the pain meds, inevitably winning out.

"You know you shouldn't argue with your doctor," Lorbacca chuckled; "I've advised the council of our dire situation."

"What me being in hospital bed," she laughed back?

"No two of our scouts were decapitated by a lightsaber in quick succession which leads me to believe we have a new sith lord on the table," he growled gravely.

"So were positive that Malace didn't show his ugly face," she asked becoming serious.

"Yes, I believe it was a double or two single-bladed lightsabers," Lorbacca roared this time becoming serious as well; "more than that how would Yoda say it, I know not."

"Well, leave me to sleep and see what you can dig up, I'll call if I need you," Borriia giggled sleepily.

Walking out of the med lab Lorbacca pondered what to do next… they couldn't charge off without approval and a place to look. Was it possible the survivors of the attack didn't leave the station, could they be hiding in a ventilation shaft planning their next attack? Well Borriia would be out of bed in two hours knowing her. He would wait till then to make a decision.

The next day on their way back to Corusant Lorbacca and Borriia sparred with their lightsabers and force powers. She had just preformed a force shove, followed up by am overhead slash. Which he parried and countered with a short jab at her waist. She rolled away from it with surprising speed for just being out of bed, followed by the strongest lounged he'd ever seen preformed by a force sensitive. He moved to parry, when suddenly the purple glow faded into nothingness. He pressed the activation switch again… nothing happened, and her blade was past the point of no return. If he didn't do something soon he was going to be a lot shorter… letting the force flow through him he threw Borriia against the cold, hard durasteel.

"Hey", she yelled in agony, "what was that for you cheating carpet".

"My lightsaber just died I had to do something I'm sorry," he growled back breathless.

"Yah that's the best one I've heard in awhile," she said still angry.

"No look," he bellowed showing her his lightsaber hilt while pushing the switch repeatedly. "Those dirty sith must have tampered with my crystal during the fight.

"Oh I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said calmly but still breathless.

Lorbacca opened his lightsaber hilt only to find where there should have been a crystal only dust. "Well I guess we will have an excuse to visit the new crystal temple on Lemm," he groaned humorously.

After making a call to the jedi temple they changed course towards Lemm. Landing went as planned, as did the disembarking. But once inside the intruder alarm blared proximity alert code 1. Upon reaching the control room after applause for the greatest jedi master team in the order they saw the unmistakable figures of sith attack ships incoming.

"Boy are we glad you showed up when you did," shouted every one in the room.

"Does anyone have a spare blade on them?" growled Lorbacca. Upon him saying this two lightsabers came flying towards him propelled by the force. "Thanks," he groaned. The second they touched his hand the door burst open in a blur of red. The two lightsabers in his hands compacted into nuggets of mush. "I just can't catch a break can I," he yowled. Touching a patch of computer console through the force he sealed off the corridor with a force field. Making the batch of sith outside the doorway very angry and dangerous, these were different though they all had lightsabers.

"Is there any way to get to the crystal chambers without using that hallway," Lorbacca said using basic for the first time in years.

"We could use the ventilation shafts; they lead right into the mines," someone yelled.

Everyone started moving towards the nearest vent. Within an hour they had reached the first level of the mines. Sealing the vents with her lightsaber Borriia sought to gain a few precious seconds. Lorbacca reached the crystals first beginning to choose. Suddenly the room was filled with ozone, crackles and burnt flesh.

"Think you can hold them off for five minutes Borriia," Lorbacca cursed.

"Not again," she groaned; "alright I'll do it."

Lorbacca made his decision on purple, blue, and light blue crystals producing a violet blade. He waved it fondly until he was used to it.

"Okay Borriia lets go get those backstabbing sith," Lorbacca howled in anguish.

"Why so emotional Lorbacca?" she said.

"They killed my parents," he said.

"Oh, let's go get um then," Borriia said running towards the battlefield blade back.

"Were being slaughtered," groaned Lori.

"I know, its bad," Borriia yelled back.

Lorbacca charged into the fight making quick jabs not bothering to check if the target was down. His goal was an overly tall wookie who swung his crimson blade with glee and a smile for every poor defenseless jedi who fell to his crimson blur. He saw Lorbacca and swore foul wookie curses. Slowly he began to back away from Lori, then with increasing speed as he saw Lori break into a blood charge. At long last when he saw he had no chance of escape he turned to face Lori with a look of hatred. They stood for a long time before the unknown wookie said. "Hello brother it's been along time since we've seen each other…"

Abashed Lori stared in shock could this really be his long lost brother Lowbacca. "Is it really you," said Lori shocked?

"Yes, now join me in my war against the galaxy; we can once again be brothers," growled Lowi with an attempt at love.

"If its you why did you run from me _brother_," Lori put special emphasis on the word it seemed to stretch for eternity.

"Because I thought to be a trick I believed all of our family to be dead," Lowi said in shaking voice… without warning he lunged at Lori with hatred in his eyes.

Lori parried with surprising speed it even astonished the new sith lord. "So you're the reason I'm being attacked… huh," Lori roared with rage. Swinging his lightsaber with such force that Lowi lost his crimson blade it winked out like a life ending.

"Come on Lori do you really want to kill me I'm your only family left," Lowi said casually moving towards his blade's hilt.

"Move for it and I will strike you down Lowi," replies Lori with remorse melded with his voice.

Lowi stopped moving with a start. Lori deactivated his blade as a sign of there's no need to fight. "Come back to light Lowi it's not too late to turn back," said Lori soothingly.

"I have chosen my path it is unwise to lower your defenses," growls Lowi.

Lowi silently removes a second blade from his belt and attacks out anger. Lori parries, counter strikes, and parries again. They whirl apart and both strike one of each other's men. Their light show is so beautiful that sith and jedi alike stop their fights to watch. Lori saw an opening and took it, he lunged at Lowi side but misses and parries with his adjacent blade. The smell of ozone and burnt hair soon fills the air. The two wookies break apart and stop breathing hard. Suddenly Lowi lunges; Lori sidesteps and slices his brother's arm off. Lowi's arm falls to the floor with a wet thump, he drops his lightsaber in a sign of surrender blood gurgling from his stump. Sobbing he kisses his brother's paws and attempts to stab Lori in the back with his spare lightsaber. Lori takes his brother's other arm, and kicks the sobbing mass away from himself. Lowi just lies on the flour sobbing in a pool of his own crimson blood.

"Lori why are you doing this we could work together to bring the jedi to their knees," he sobbed in pain?

"Because I am a jedi one who brings peace not war, that is why I have spared you and only taken your arms even though you killed our family for what some sith spawn's approval and leadership…," he bellowed beginning to become enraged!

"Lori please don't kill him he deserves it, but don't do it it's not like you to be like this. You know it's not right even after all he's done let him live!" Borriia sighed as Lori extinguished his lightsaber.

Lowi eyes yellow and pleading for a quick death yowled "Do it, kill me finish it now; let me die knowing that you survived the attack by my master… PLEAASEEEE!"

"No I will not kill my own family, despite what you've done. You will live to regret all you have betrayed," Lori uttered.

"My master is coming now! You must kill me or I'll kill you rather than suffer pain. He is almost upon us you, your friend, your so call jedi pals will all die," Lowi said laughing at every syllable.

Everything in the crystal chamber shook with the approach of a powerful being. Lori looked toward the ventilation shaft to see a cloaked person jump down from the shaft. The figure look younger, agile, and some how familiar.

"Lori this is my master Darth Plagius the wise and powerful, may the wookie ancestors help you and your pathetic band…" Lowi howled in cruel laughter.

While Lori had been distracted by Lowi the cloaked figure had come within meters of him, removing a black lightsaber hilt from the folds of his cloak. All the while not a single word escaped his mouth spread in a smile of crooked teeth. He extended the crimson blade in an unspoken challenge to Lori. In turn Lori ignited his own blade. Slowly moving back towards the open area reviewing what he knew of this cloaked sith from the archives.

"No Lori I couldn't even defeat this sith in my youth you will parish if you fight him," Borriia warned in a sad wavering voice.

"Aw, I didn't recognize you time has not treated you well, and now you have a wookie bodyguard slave. I am surprised they made high jedi master, being as you were once a sith. She is right you know, but you can't win. I have never lost a fight," the sith replied in a gravely voice.

"Neither have I and you should back down or prepare to beg for mercy when I'm done with you," Lori sneered.

Without warning Plagius lunged singeing the fur on Lori's side. Lori dodged parried and began to understand the longer this lasted the stronger the sith would become. Plagius feinted towards his head then brought his blade down narrowly missing Lori belly. Lori growled, then struck at what he saw as an opening and for his clumsiness received a cut on his left arm. Plagius laughed at the smell of ozone and burnt fur. Lori mentally made a note to look twice at any openings. Plagius stabbed, swiped, slashed, and intertwined all in a blurring dance of death. Lori barely had time to parry let alone counterstrike.

"Lori be careful don't strike at openings that don't exist, that how I lost my arm. Don't repeat my blunders. Watch the feints, they're…" Borriia was cut off in mid-speech as the situation turned for the worst.

Lori howled as the crimson blade protruded from his back. Good he thought he missed the vital organs. He fell forward, then slowly rolled over. Plagius stood over him like a tower of evil a living testament to the dark side, laughing. Then for no reason turned his back and began to walk away. Lori struck blindly at his enemy's back his blade struck home, his strength died away after this last act. Plagius turned around with a glint in his eyes. He raised his blade and stabbed Lori through his heart.

"Borriia you have failed this student too. Now for your incompetence he shall die. Do you dare face me again? Give in to your anger, become a sith one more time. Now, both students have been incapacitated we can settle this," Plagius said barely loud enough to be heard by Lori's failing ears.

Borriia move in one swift motion towards Plagius, who raised his blade. Lori raised his head, but couldn't hold it there.

"Borriia, NOOOOOO," Lori bellowed his eyes closing to an inky blackness that reminded him of Kasshyyk at night fall; the image of Borriia crossing blades with Plagius burned into his mind.

Borriia slashed, parried, and counter struck but whatever she did Plagius just blocked and laughed. She became enraged this was a losing battle but she had to protect Lori. Plagius sneered and spat force lightning from his fingertips. Borriia brought up her lightsaber to block the dark force attack. Before she could recover Plagius was on her like hutt with a bad case of scale rot. His blade was everywhere she moved to block and just as his blade would touch hers it would disappear and reappear somewhere else on her body. Plagius had become much faster, stronger, and more agile with increasing age. While it would have been nigh impossible to beat him in her youth, now… there was a point two chance of beating him in the present.

Lori was playing with his brother in the ancient trees on his home planet. They were on their way back to their dwelling when their mother rushed out of the house. She was missing her right arm and she had a fatal wound in her chest. Their father flew through the window cold rigid and unmistakably dead. Through the door rush three people garbed in black holding red lightsabers. One grabbed Lowi, another reached for Lori but he ran into the house and hid in a closet… he never saw Lowi again until today. "Borriia!" Lori growled

Borriia's head snapped over and for her distraction she lost her arm followed by a slash at her legs… Lori violet blade crackled against Plagius's crimson counterpart. Borriia fell once again; "_I'm getting too old for this," she thought._ Plagius backed away laughing with an evil glint in his eyes. The look chilled Lori to the bone.

"Did you really expect to beat me Borriia you couldn't fifty years ago, what made you think you could do it now? And you Lori is it? You are quite a nuisance; you have been since you were a child you were supposed to be my second apprentice. But now you will die," chuckled Plagius.

"I will continue to be a hindrance until you die. As for Borriia beating you she won't have too, because I'll do it for her. Also if you ever interfere in my life again I'll KILL YOU! Now let's get this over with so I can go home," yowled Lori.

The other jedi pull Borriia away from the fray. Lori lunged catching Plagius off guard, with startling speed Plagius brought up his blade catching the blow on his blade. Lori struck again and again soon losing his strength quickly leaving his limbs. Plagius took advantage of this like a minock. Weaving his web of death again over whelming Lori defenses to point he had to back pedal. Lori jabbed and sacrificed all, his blade swerved though the clasp holding Plagius's cloak. It fell away to reveal a sickly frail body that seemed to be in the last stages of decomposition. For his effort he was stabbed in his left arm. _That's it thought Lori I'm done for he should be dead but he's going to destroy me! _Here it came again; the crimson blade was coming, when a sky blue blade severed the arm holding it. Plagius howled in pain and caught the hilt of his blade in his other hand. The blue blade had come from Lowi who had propelled the blade with the force. Plagius jumped over to him and said "Any last words my former apprentice?"

"I have saved my brother to give him a chance to kill you," spat Lowi.

Lori took his opening and cut the sith over the back and loped backwards slowly. Plagius turned with pain and anger in his endless pits for eyes. His stump of his arm seemed to be hollow. Plagius lunged and missed, turned around to find Lori's blade at his throat. He ducked under the swipe and slashed at Lori's midriff. Lori spun around in a roundhouse kick, followed by a cleave at Plagius's head severing the head from the body with a sizzle. The head landed and bounced.

"I'm not beaten yet," it whispered. The head, the body, and the arm came together and fused. "I surrender though you're the first to ever do the impossible; you were able to land a blow," Plagius said hoarsely. "However I will be back to finish the job," he rasped and left through the vent after killing Lowbacca.

Lori went to give chase over this but thought better of it and went to help Borriia. Borriia lay broken, stripped of her power, and near death. Lori went to her, she seemed unconscious.

"Lori," she rasped.  
"Yes," he croaked in response.

"Don't let the jedi fall into despair, over my demise," she rasped again.

"No… we won't let them Borriia," he growled in reassurance.

"No Lori, I am going to die here," "You must lead the jedi now as the new master," she whispered.

"I won't let u die Borriia not now, not after all we have been through," said Lori remorsefully.

"You can't stop it Lori it's a path, one that we all must take," said Borriia hoarsely.

"I can and I will Borriia, I will save u if Plagius can do it so can I," muttered Lori.

"You can't save me Lori, promise me u will train the others to fight him so… so that…" she said using her last breath before she died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," shrieked Lori loud enough to make the cavern shake dust from the rafters thousands of feet up.

Not much happened on the journey back to Corusant; Lori spent most of his time with Borriia's coffin. The other jedi were beginning to worry about how unstable he had become snapping at people, for coming into the room. When they finally arrived at their destination Lori began spending his time in the meditation chambers when not dealing with the workings of the temple. At first the fellow master objected to his becoming head master, but after they heard it was Borriia's final wish they all came around. Awaiting the funeral Lori began breaking down in whimpers, more and more often. On the day of the funeral Lori was giving the eulogy when, suddenly a crimson lightsaber just missed his head and stuck in the wall. Lori moved for Borriia's coffin, but never got there. Plagius appeared with his followers, restraining Lori with the force. Plagius went to the coffin and threw the lid off, saber raised to massacre the body in the old sith way. Borriia was nowhere to be found. In a fit of rage Plagius threw Lori through the window. The enraged other jedi attacked the sith, and began pushing them back. That was the last thing Lori saw with pride before he fell from the top floor of the temple. He was still injured so while he could slow his descent he could not totally stop it. He hit the ground with a bone crunching thud, everything went black.

He awoke to find the same blackness enveloping him. Lori examined the surrounding with the force to find he was in a garbage barge. He got up, and started climbing out of the pile of garbage. He achieved the top of the pile to see that, he was not far from the temple. In fact he was with in a force jumps distance of the lowest level 50 feet above him. He jumped up and, suddenly he lost control of the force and just grabbed the ledge. Lori pulled himself up and began walking towards the temple. He made it to the door to find it was barricaded. Lori rammed it down with his shoulder, to find the temple in ruins. Lori made his way up levels; there was no one in sight.

Lightsabers were scattered and bloody, they were everywhere but no bodies. Lori was looking for jedi, when a sith attacked. Lori blocked, parried, and cleaved his head off.

"_Have the sith taken the temple over,"_ thought Lori.

Lori kept advancing up towards the top level of the temple. He kept running into resistance on his journey that was taxing his remaining strength. At one point he had to stop and rest. While he was resting Lori was accosted again, by 2 sith this time. Igniting his lightsaber Lori stepped up to fight. The sith backed off when they saw his appearance and who he was. Lori was matted and bloody, not to mention a ghost to the sith since they had watched Plagius throw him through the window. To them he should be dead. At their surprise Lori attempted a force push, but nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing happened.

"_Well I'm going to have to do this the hard way I guess,"_ thought Lori.

The sith saw his weakness in the force and took advantage of it. They attacked enraged. Lori parried one first with his blade, then extended the other blade just in time to catch the others blade squarely. He drove them both back slicing one acrossed the chest; the other he dismembered and cut him in half. Lori began to move toward his goal again. When he arrived at the entrance to the top floor his force perception returned to him. He sensed that the door was not safe so he climbed out a window and walked the ledge to the next window and jumped in. The glass shattered to let him through, his eyes were met by normal colored lightsabers all pointed at his throat.

When the jedi saw it was him they all lowered their lightsabers as one and uttering countless questions under their breath.

"My fellow jedi I'm sure you are all wondering how I am here to talk to you," Lori groaned, "I slowed my descent with the force enough that I was not killed by the impact."

Lori continued," then made my way up here encountering resistance all the way… anyone want to explain."

"We were able to push the sith to the door and slam it shut in their faces," one said clearly a self appointed leader, "in the act we lost 2 masters and one wounded who sacrificed themselves to save us." "Not like you who abandoned us to the sith," he continued, "we have been reinforcing the door with the force ever since."

"First of all I didn't abandon you if you remember I was thrown through a window," Lori yelled back stung by the insult.

"If that is so how do you explain your surviving the fall," the jedi replied.

"Master forgive him he is not quite right now one of the masters was his master," piped up another jedi this time a woman, "We are overjoyed to have you back to help us."

"I'm happy to be back and alive," chuckled Lori, "I'm happy u all survived I was beginning to wonder if u all had fled or perished; however we must oust the evil in our sacred temple I suggest that we rest up and build are strength then strike in greater numbers and overrun them and force them to leave our sanctuary."

As suddenly as Lori had come into the room the door exploded inward with such force it knocked most of the jedi off their feet. Lori found himself and 3 other jedi still standing and conscious. His gaze flashed to the door, standing their with his sith attack squad stood Plagius with a mad glint in his eye.

"Back for more Plagius I see," growled Lori with contempt, "I will not let u live this time for what u have done to Borriia and this order," he switched to a snarl.

"Lori you disappoint me," replied Plagius contemptuously in return.

Sensing more than seeing Lori saw Plagius ignite his blood stained crimson red blade. In return he ignited his blade, squaring his shoulders for the fight.

_"It will end here today, only one walks away from this fight," _thought Lori.

Plagius's followers occupied the 3 other jedi while he himself approached Lori cautiously. Lori seeing his plan to eliminate the unconscious jedi moved quickly to meet him. Plagius frowned at him realizing he would have to deal with the jedi master prior to killing the rest of the jedi. Plagius struck first in a testing strike to see just how injured Lori was. He got his answer, not very. Lori met his attack with a simple, quick, and lax parry. Then swung his blade towards Plagius in a double pronged attack one blade an ankle sweep, the other a torso slice. Plagius parried both with ease.

"Lori, come now u disappoint me yet again is this the best you have," Plagius taunted, "You're the best the jedi have to offer, _give in to your anger; you must know that's the only way you can strike me down._

In answer Lori swung at his head. Plagius parried again with a playful swat in return for his relaxed style Lori sliced his upper arm. Plagius howled with pain and his eyes went to the sith yellow. Lori took advantage and swung again, only to have Plagius's blade dart in under his guard and leave a shallow cut on his abdomen. By this time the other jedi were coming around and began watching the epic fight between the 2 leaders. The 3 other jedi were not fairing so well, one was down dead or close to it, a second was missing an arm, and the third decapitated. The sith weren't doing as well either… one dead, second missing an ear and bleeding, third laid with a smoking hole in his chest. Lori parried another of Plagius's quick jabs, and counter struck.

The two sparring titans struck each others blades and engaged a saber lock. Ozone filled the air, burnt flesh, and hair. Each barring his teeth vying for control of the lock.

"Plagius you will never win, I am a jedi like Borriia before me," chortled Lori through bared teeth, "You were lucky in the mines I have tripled my powers and strength since that fateful day."

"Oh, Lori I'm sure u have, but what you do not understand is I'm immortal," chuckled Plagius.

Again Lori stuck at his face, followed by a complex pattern, starting with the knees, then torso, then ankles nothing connect all were parried by Plagius. Lori realized once more with terror that Plagius was indeed growing stronger with each passing moment. He slipped a jab over Lori's defenses and received a ragged slash upon his cheek.

"_Good Lori I can feel your anger, it gives you focus, makes u powerful; give into it much more liberally you will then have the power to destroy me,"_ whispered Plagius.

"NO," Bellowed Lori backing away and deactivating his blade.

"It is most unwise to lower your sole line of defense Lori, if you are ever to become my pupil you must learn to fight to the death unlike your sniveling brother Lowi," cackled Plagius.

Plagius spat force lightning out of his hands blade still glowing. Lori outstretched his hand caught the lightning and discharged it into the lights destroying and melting circuits. The lights went out the scene was only illuminated by the blood, red glow of Plagius's blade. Lori threw his blade away and crouching into a wookie war charge. Plagius gasped, seeing he had gone too far; much too far. Lori charged bellowing all the way, Plagius turned and ran. Lori was all over him punching, clawing, biting, and kicking. Plagius had no idea what to do. He had never fought an unarmed wookie. Few have and lived to tell the tail. When Lori had finished Plagius was broken and bleeding. Lori summoned his blade with the force and stuck the ground next to Plagius's face. Plagius almost whimpered but fought for control of his emotions and prevailed.

_"Plagius I will never turn to the dark side, Borriia taught me the pain and suffering it can cause the participant," _Lori exhaled, _"now u will be locked up and cut off from the force, u will never again use it for evil."_

"You fool Lori you don't know the true power of the dark side, and now you will pay the price; now you will die," croaked Plagius.

Surprisingly Plagius struggled and managed to stagger to his feet. He force pushed Lori catching him off guard. He flew away from Plagius and acrossed the room smacking into the wall with a gut churning thud. He limped over to Lori's prone, lifeless body and raised his arm to strike the killing blow.

Without any inclination he stumbled forward, something protruding from his back impossible to distinguish in the darkness. He turned away from Lori with a Violet blade protruding from his chest. His head then began to deform, almost as being squashed. The jedi realized to late what Lori was doing to save the order from destruction. He had no reason to live anymore. Plagius imploded then just as suddenly exploded over the walls and floor, the violet blade thudded into Lori's outstretched paw. He placed the hilt to his temple, and pushed the activation stud… ending his dark reign before it had begun. Never again would the temple be graced with his wookie chuckles, grunts, or bellows of satisfaction; the jedi realized with anguish. So ended the legacy of the greatest jedi master of all time, so ended the great and powerful yet loveable wookie who had so long ago first met Borriia in the fountain room.

One and only one thing flashed through Lori's mind before he died, _"I'm going to see my family again, my mother and father, my brother, and you Borriia," he thought,_ continuing on in basic astounding the on looking jedi he said; " I will visit you from time to time and give you insight as well as assurance that Borriia and I approve of your actions, may the force always be with you," blood gurgled down his furry cheeks as he went on, "there is more you must know, first Yoda is the new head master." "You will obey him in what ever his decisions, he will do well as I have foreseen; the chosen one will come to pass but not as obvious as you may have believed, he will arrive cloaked in shadow mysteriously; furthermore Yoda will train him." With that Lori collapsed on the council chamber room floor his long fruitful life at an end.


End file.
